Rubbed by Plastic
by GrlzGotBetterGameThanU
Summary: Cady is getting a makeover, but does she have ALL it takes to be a REAL plastic? rated T for lang.
1. On the move

**Chapter 1**

Cady lay in the grass wondering possibly where the Plastics were gonna take her today. She stared at the sky, before she knew it she was dozing off on the luscious vegetation.

_Wake Up,bitch _shouted Regina George, stepping on Cady's lower stomach with the heels of her stiletto's.

_Ahhh, what the hell...oh it's you Regina_ said Cady lightening up the tone of voice. _I didn't pay attention to the time_.

_Of course you didn't_ alleged Regina walking over to her car motioning for Cady to follow. She hopped in and noticed that Cady hadn't gotten in yet. _Well….what the hellare you waiting for…you getting in or not._

_But Regina I thought you said you hadn't passed your driving test yet!_

_Who the hell are you? My mother or my possie?_

Gretchen and Karen in the backseat giggled at this remark. Then stopped realizing that the attack was pointed at them in a sense.

_Just get in the damn car_ demanded Gretchen getting impatient, it was that time of the month, the time when her father started docking down her daily cash intake. Money was the basis of Gretchen's life, asit were forthe other plastics. Any money problems equalled problems anytime else.

Cady slowly walked to the car being cautious not to trip up on every step. She got in and noticed the fine leather seats, and the pink diamond encrusted 'Regina G.' in each of the head rests. It was hot on this day, and so Regina had the roof down. Cady noticed how the sun really accented Regina's naturally (or at least she thought) blondehair.

She had always wanted to be like Regina George ever since she first layed eyes on her. Her blonde hair waving in the wind. Her slim legs. She was jealous. But now was the day. Where Cady was becoming an official plastic. Makeover and all.

* * *

This was not a smooth ride for Cady. On the first bump she banged her head on the dashboard of Regina's car. Her nose started to bleed. Regina had pushed Cady out of the passengers side of the car with her foot. Making careful not to get any blood on herself or her car. Cady fell out of the side of the car like abowling ball being thrown out of a window. Luckily nothing cracked.

After that whole thing had cleared up some teenage boys, maybe a little older than girls came next to the girls and honked for them to flash them. Regina being the leader went first. Karen second. Gretchen and then Cady. Cady fudged badly though. Not realizing that her shirt and undershirt and 2nd and 3rd undershirt were tucked into her pants, she tryed pulling out all shirts at once and ended up popping of the button on her pants. They fell, revealing her too small Po(teletubby) undies. Regina gave her a sweatshirt out of the trunkto tie to her pants to keep from falling untill they got to the salon.

They finally reached the salon. Cady had never seen a salon so big. The outside was average height, located inside of a plaza. There was a big sign, the name of the salon, _Rien mais le _Mieux, is what it said.

_Regina, Regina que je suis si content pour vous voir encore. Que cet a-t-il été, les semaines?_ exclaimed the man from behind the counter, obviously glad to be seeing Regina.

_Oh oui Hans, hou là j'ai été commencé à sentir le retrait de Hans. Bien ceci l'est, Cady _replied Regina, Cady seeming to be the only shocked at how good Regina's french was.

_Donc ceci est votre ami pathétique que je suis compté faire aujourd'hui brillant ? Eek, elle est un désordre, mais je verrai que je peux faire pour vous Regina, seulement parce que vous et ma mère est mes clients préférés. Mais je ne suis pas d'ouvrier de miracle. Oh qui suis je plaisantant avec, oui je suis._ said Hans (salon owner) with a chuckle. Joined in by Regina. Then everyone else, obviously knowing french.

Cady started to laught too. Trying to make it unoticable that she had no idea what was being said. Which actually made everyone look at her and laugh harder.

Cady just wanted this day to be over.

Hans motioned for Cady to come over and sit down in his chair.

_Hi_ Cady said in her smallest voice with a wave.

_Hi, Hi? Hi._ Hans said in a whimpering mock voice. _Diva's do not say dis hi dat you are, Diva's say, hey, hello, and where da hell is my assistant. Get it? Got it? Good. Eek your hair, it is so frizzy. What da hell do you do tooz it? Eek it is so damn frizzy. But no worries, no worries, when I am done you will be a diva._

_Umm okay..._

Hans slaps Cady.

_Ahhh what was that for?_

_You said 'ummmm'. Divas do not say 'ummmm'_

_You had to slap me?_

_Yes, I had to take zat bad language out of your mouth!_

Hans pulled out a brush. He started togo throughCady's hairslowly. He came to various knots, but that did not stop him, he was determined to turn Cady into adiva.

**

* * *

_so...like?no like?maybe?possibly? be easy, jk you don't have to. Be honest, needs work? oh yeah...any suggestions on how Cady should turn out? Review, please I can't stress enough how much it would mean._**


	2. Hair to spare

Chapter 2

Yeah okay so…here is chapter 2 ya know…no one gave me any suggestions on how Cady should turn out so…here it goes. YAY

So Cady sit in the salon chair waiting for Hans' next move. She had foil all through her hair, and different chemicals that she wasn't used to putting in her hair. It burned, a lot. But Cady sit there, in the chair, waiting patiently, because she knew that in the end all of this would be worth it.

Okay now, Cady, just sit back and relax this might hurt a bit. Hans calmed Cady, sticking a piece of wax paper between her eyebrows.

SNLLLLIP.(sorry I don't know what a wax sounds like!)

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Cady screamed, so loud that even the people in the next building could hear her. Loud and clear.

Shh…Hans whispered putting a finger in front of his lips gosh you are going to wake up my dead mother screaming like that.

Sorry.

Do not be sorry, that is the worst thing zat you could do is be sorry.

Just be cool, Cady, be cool! Chimed in Regina coming over and sitting in the chair next to Cady.

Just think of it this way…in a couple of hours, you'll be an official Plastic…so remember whispered Regina leaning in closer it will all be worth it Cady.

After about 20 minutes with chemicals in Cady's hair Hans told her that it was finally time to wash out.

After that Hans started to curl Cady's hair and soon she was under the dryer with a head full of rollers. She under the dryer for about 20 minutes before Hans hand motioned for her to come back over to his chair. Hans unrolled all of the curlers out of Cady's hair, she was surprised at how little time this took him.

Okay, you may look in the mirror now.

Okay. Said Cady slowly getting up and walking over to the mirror. Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! Cady exclaimed excitedly staring at the gorgeous brunette staring back at her. Her hair was not flat and red anymore, now it was deep auburn with burgundy highlights. Her hair was curly and the ends, and now instead of just swishing when she moved her head it bounced lightly. Her skin was perfectly tan now, not even showing her freckles. And that hideous unibrow had been de-unibrowed.

So zwat do you think? Exclaimed Hans coming up behind Cady and putting his hand on her shoulder.

I am speechless.

Well if you are speechless, thanz you do not likez it, and in that case, you may leave my salon.

No I mean, I love it.

Well in that case, you may pay me.

Wait I am paying for this?

Oh yeah again chimed in Regina. That's the one little thing I forgot…oops

Cady paid. And now they are off to go shopping.


End file.
